Love Hurts
by Rio Kamishiro
Summary: Gilag is getting tired of Alit hanging out on Earth... it's not like he's mad at him for not doing his job, he's... jealous of a certain human girl. Can he make Alit understand?


~BrokenRoseShipping~

_Day after day…_

Ever since Gilag had come down to the human world, he had to work day in and day out… all because of Durbe's orders, which he couldn't disobey. He was hoping the boredom would come to an end once Alit came down. And well, for the work to be less strenuous… but neither things were granted.

In fact, situations became worse for Gilag.

_If only I could stop him from going to school._

Ever since Alit transferred to the school where Yuma Tsukumo went… he'd be there all day not doing his job. And then he had to fall in love with a human girl there! That was unacceptable for multiple reasons… but one reason in particular was making Gilag more uncomfortable with this circumstance.

Catching sight of Alit acting foolish like usual, Gilag walked over to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"WHOA! Gilag, dammit, you nearly scared the pants off me!" Alit jumped, looked over at Gilag now.

Remaining serious looking and downright angry, he stared at Alit. "The hell do you think you're doing just goofing around here? We aren't here to play, do your job."

With a frown, Alit sat down. "I know, but that's just… so dull! And well… Kotori-chan helps get rid of that boredom…" He gave a genuine smile, causing Gilag to look at him with astonishment. He'd never seen Alit… smile like _that_. It was nice to see him smiling. But for him to smile because of that girl?

_No._

"Alit, listen! Enough about her, do your job! Or do you want me to tell Durbe and send you back to the Barian World?" He used cheap threats that he said a lot, but it was all he could think of to do…

"What!? Come on, no fair! No fair, no fair! Gilag, you just don't get it, do you?!" Alit shouted, standing up and looking up at Gilag.

"Get what?" He said, looking irritated and impatient.

"You've never been in love, how could you understand!? Idiot!"

_No. NO. _

Alit was pretty much backing Gilag into a corner. Should he tell him… that he has been in love? It might be his only choice, the only way to make Alit understand.

Grabbing both of Alit's shoulders, he stared down at him. Alit gulped and wondered why Gilag seemed so… unusually serious. "W-what?"

"You're wrong."

"… About what?"

"The love. I've been in love… and I still am."

Alit's eyes widened. He wasn't aware of this… who could he be in love with though? An innocent question, he decided to ask. "With who? Is it Durbe?" He said, jokingly.

"NO IT IS NOT DURBE." Gilag countered back, getting sick of the teasing. "Someone needs to loosen up." Alit snickered, trying to pull away from Gilag's hands. "Look, the guy I'm in love with is-"

"So it's a guy? I didn't know you really did swing that way."

"Alit, shut up a moment and—"

"Does he like you back? I bet he doesn't."

"ALIT, I SAID-"

"Probably because you're such a high strung, buzzkill."

"DAMMIT ALIT, I'm in love with YOU!"

All was silent. Nothing was said for about five full minutes. Gilag remained staring into Alit's emerald eyes and likewise Alit stared right into Gilag's eyes. He was confused and for some reason, he began to blush. Gilag was also slightly blushing, he couldn't believe he just admitted his feelings.

He loved Alit. He loved him so much he couldn't stand seeing anyone else get close to him. And he was worried that this girl would end up hurting Alit… hurting him would be unforgivable.

Letting go of his shoulders, he turned away. "Stop hanging around her. She'll only turn you down, she obviously loves that Tsukumo Yuma kid."

Alit looked down at the concrete. What Gilag was saying hurt… because he knew it was true. No matter how hard he tried, Kotori didn't seem to pay him much attention. That, or she would smile and then go see Yuma. It all hurt so much.

A few tears welling up in his eyes, he didn't really feel like crying right now. Gilag noticed though, that he was sniffling some, causing him to look over. "Alit, dammit. Don't cry." Wiping his tears away, he was angry with Gilag's tone. "If you love me, then why are you so mean to me?!"

_I only say those things because I love you… _

Walking away, Gilag merely made a quick sigh.

"Don't doubt my feelings. If she hurts you… _I'll_ hurt _her_."


End file.
